imagecomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Edward Charles Warren (Nailbiter)
Origin When Warren was six years old, he met his neighbor Rose Kenny, who was the mother of The Clown Car Killer. When the police discovered his identity and approached the Kennys for questioning, Rose confided in young Warren that she came to Buckaroo to stop the urges but instead passed them down to her son. She asked him to come back later for cookies. However, when Warren returned he stumbled upon their suicide-murder. Warren couldn't stop staring at the bodies while he ate the cookies she had prepared for him. Teenage Years In high school, Warren met Sharon Crane at a bonfire where she was dared to kiss him. He told her about some of the hidden beauty behind the Buckaroo Butchers and intrigued her. They began dating and eventually the two went to prom together. Soon, his habits of being obsessed with the Buckaroo Butchers eventually drove her away as she found little affection from him. On prom night, Sharon began biting her nails out of habit from seeing Warren perform the same. Warren became concerned and ran out on her. He later left a note for her apologizing for having to go so suddenly. Warren's Arrest as a Killer Later, police busted into a house in California where they found Warren in the process of biting off innocent victims fingers. He was charged with murder but ultimately acquitted of all charges 8 months later. Eliot Carroll, a special investigator, could hardly believe the verdict. He later met with Warren in an interrogation room where he told Carroll about his obsession. He explained everyone has a natural instinct to taste their own blood, if you get a papercut, you stick your finger in your mouth. He explains his blood tastes horrible while most people reported that it tastes sweet. He started tasting other's blood out of curiosity and become obsessed with biting other people's finger nails. Dead Man Walking Carroll soon went missing with no explanation for his disappearance. Sheriff Crane and Nicholas Finch stopped by to see if Warren knew anything about it. He was in the middle of butchering an animal with blood all over himself. Crane protected him claiming they couldn't prove anything and the two backed off. A mob soon attacked Warren and he was placed in police custody for protection. In the prison, Alice began investigating the Buckaroo Butchers and Warren agreed to tell her everything if she released him. Crane returns in time and releases Warren saying there's nothing more she can do. Later that night, a raging fire set the Murder Store ablaze. When Finch found Warren present, he becomes suspicious. Warren claimed he was a silent partner and was only there to collect his money as Raleigh was found dead, another Buckaroo murder. Caves of Buckaroo Sick of playing games, Finch surprised Warren at his house. He tied Warren up and tortured him to confess. At first Warren embraced the physical abuse and told him it would only allow him to embrace what he truly wanted, violence. However, Finch turned the tables and started biting his own nails. This drove Warren mad and he agreed to tell him Buckaroo's secret. Warren brought them to the Serial Killer Graveyard where they discovered an underground idol and paintings of eight men in circles. Warren tells them it represents the eight cells also found in the graveyard. During the search, Warren soon gave Finch and Crane the slip leaving them in the tunnels alone. Warren sneaked to the hospital to check on Carroll. He was surprised by Reverend Fairgold who was waiting for him in Carroll's room. Fairgold began biting on Carroll's amputated arms and then blamed Warren for the attack. A crowd soon formed around Warren and called for his death. Sheriff Crane arrived and thew Warren into the vehicle with her and Finch. They drove to the lake where the bus had submerged earlier. Warren lead them on a tour of more hidden tunnels from beneath the lake. He showed them he found the original five people who moved to Buckaroo to become serial killers. However, soon Alice appeared and said she had also been investigating the Buckaroo secrets. When the Butcher of Buckaroo suddenly appeared and stabbed Alice through the back, he looked at the group and told them to run. 's secret.]] Sharon, Warren, and Finch attempted to flee with Alice from the butcher. After hiding under some dead bodies, they were informed by Warren that this Butcher has been around for a while. He also tells them that they need to look into Doctor Glory's past, particularly his grandfather. After being knocked out by the Butcher Man, Warren is warned that millions would die if he revealed the secret of the town before the world was ready. He was then told he'd need to be punished. He was then conditioned with needles and eventually released. On Halloween, several youngsters broke into his home as an annual tradition they started several years back. While he scared them, he wouldn't harm them as he has principals to not harm children. He let them go as he finished packing his bags to plan for the future and leave Buckaroo. Several weeks later, Warren was found in Atlanta. A Devil Killer had emerged that was killing innocent civilians and dressing them up as devils. Finch and Barker tailed Daniel Castle, a man recently implicated in the murders, and stumbled into Warren standing over a victim dressed as a devil and recently murdered. Daniel and Warren quickly explained they weren't responsible for the woman's death. They were attempting to flee Buckaroo and Warren was helping them get setup with jobs and a new identity. Finch and Barker were slow to accept their story. They asked if there were others from Buckaroo in Atlanta. Daniel told them there was only Frank and he didn't show up to meet with him as he had planned. They decide to head to a secret meeting spot where they would meet occasionally. However, upon arriving, they found Frank was tied up in a strange structure. When Daniel moved to help him, Frank blamed him for being in the trap and then was lit on fire when Daniel tripped a wire and lit the structure. Barker and Finch became even more suspicous and Daniel took off in an attempt to escape while claiming innosense. However, he was shot in the head by Officer Vaughan. The crew was at a loss as to whether they should believe Daniel was truly guilty or not. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = * | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }}